Individuals rely on sunglasses for comfort and safety in a variety of situations. However, the small and fragile nature of sunglasses can result in breakage or loss when on the run or during moments of inattention. Storing sunglasses in a purse, a case, or another container may provide protection but also may reduce accessibility and convenience. Additionally, tucking sunglasses into a shirt or placing them onto a user's head can also result in the sunglasses falling and breaking or getting lost. This can be frustrating and expensive for sunglass wearing individuals, particularly when it is repeated more than once. For those who wear prescription glasses or reading glasses, storing regular glasses when switching to sunglasses, or storing sunglasses when switching to regular glasses, can also be an inconvenience.